


Ninja Car Disaster

by FallenValeFox



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenValeFox/pseuds/FallenValeFox
Summary: After Naruto rescues Eleanor and the little sisters from Rapture they find themselves in a place where metal speeds through like horses. While trying to find a way home they get a first hand experience on how to use these strange contraptions. So how can a ninja and a girl from the bottom of the sea tackle handle something so fast?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ninja Car Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fallen here and it's my first post on this here site. Now couple things to mention is this story was inspired by an episode of RWBY Chibi which is why I put it under the fandom I just changed a lot of things. The other is I had this saved for a while as I couldn't decide what to post first, the reason for that will be explained in the end notes Also I think I made the surprise cameo pretty obvious lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except my name

On a normal day, while Naruto was waiting on his clones to be done repairing the bathysphere boat they used to escape Rapture, he was watching the little sisters play and reading up on how this strange country works. He had heard about this country to the west when he was at the academy but there wasn’t much details about it. He’s currently reading about guns (which he knew that people used them, especially a certain red caped girl) and these things called a car. Eleanor walks in the house looking a little frustrated.

“I don’t understand father, I’ve been asking around for someone to teach me how to drive these cars but nobody will let me. They keep saying it’s cause I’m too young!” She sighs and threw her arms up in the air before plopping on the couch next to Naruto.

“Yeah it’s strange how their age restrictions work. In the Elemental Nations you’re considered an adult once you become a ninja, so like twelve or so.” Naruto puts the book down and smiles at Eleanor.

“But have no fear, daughter of mine, I’ve been reading up on how to use these “cars” and we’ll be ready in no time” He says.

Eleanor and the girls look at Naruto as if he grew a second head. The girls giggle and resume playing, while Eleanor facepalms.

“Um, father remember how bad it was last time?” She deadpans.

“What? It wasn’t that bad the last time both of us were in a car, right?” He nervously chuckles.

*Flashback*

Naruto and Eleanor are exploring the town when a car passes by, they get shocked by how fast the car went and Naruto gets into a battle stance, ready to draw his sword.

*Afterwards*

After saving a kidnapped damsel in distress, Eleanor ties up the kidnapper and frees the woman.

“Thank you so much! I still don’t know why he kidnapped me in the first place.” The woman replies.

“It’s no problem at all really. Are you okay though?” Eleanor says with her british accent.

“Yes yes, thank you. But where is that other guy you were with? You know with the spikey red/blonde hair?” The woman says.

As soon as she says that they hear sirens and screaming close by. They look over to see a car speeding down the road, with Naruto in it looking terrified.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS FUCKING THING!!” He screams out, driving pass by Eleanor and the woman with police chasing him.

Naruto continues screaming and eventually drives through a cart full of cabbages, destroying it along the way.

“MY CABBAGES!” The cabbage merchant screams out and drops down to his knees crying anime tears T_T

*Flashbacks End*

“Oh yeah I remember the cabbage merchant. Kinda want to destroy his cart again so he cries like that one more time” Naruto giggles.

“And in order to prevent that from happening again we need to know how to drive properly, so how about doing it together?" Eleanor smiles slyly

*Scene change*

Naruto and Eleanor are in an empty parking lot with Naruto in the passenger seat and Eleanor shaking behind the driver's seat in the backseat.

“Eleanor, you can’t learn to drive from back there. I mean if you can that’d be really cool.” Naruto say with one of his rare smiles.

“Are you sure father? I mean how can we know if we don’t try.” Eleanor give Naruto the puppy eyes, no jutsu.

“It’s gonna be fine, I’ll be right beside you all the way darlin’” He say patting her head.

Once Eleanor get in the driver's seat Naruto changes the gear to reverse.

“Alright, now gently put it in reverse and-” Naruto gets cut off as Eleanor puts her foot on the gas hard. The car jerks back and slams Naruto face first on the windshield.

"Ahhh fuck me!" He cries out, holding his nose

"I'm sorry!" Eleanor gasps

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours of driving we see Naruto and Eleanor relaxing as Eleanor slowly cruises.

“Ahhh this was easy-peasy pumpkin-squeezy. I must be some kind of prodigy” Eleanor says with a confident smirk.

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Alright it takes more than one lesson to know how to drive darlin’. And I should know since I failed the academy three times in a row.”

“Relax old man I got this.” She say flipping her short hair.

“Old?? How are we old if we’re basically the same age? Anyway if you’re so confident, how about we go on the actual road instead?” 

"Oh by the way we are about to tap a trash can."He finishes with a smirk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later we see Naruto and Eleanor speeding and in a police chase with multiple sirens behind them. Inside Naruto and Eleanor are freaking out and Naruto holds on for dear life as they swerve into oncoming traffic.

“Eleanor, Stay on the road!?!” Naruto pleads.

“I’m trying, don’t you think I’m trying!!” Eleanor cries out as they dodge pedestrians and hitting road bumps.

“Slow down! Use the brakes!” He gestures towards the brakes as he clutches the door with both hands.

Eleanor switches on the windshield wipers in panic.

“That’s not the brakes” Naruto shouts.

“Well you’re making me nervous!” Eleanor shouts back.

“You’re making me nervous. Ahhhh” He yells. The car hits the curb of the sidewalk.

“This was a horrible idea, why did you make me do this?” She whines, looking at Naruto.

“Make you? This was your idea!” Naruto accuses.

“Well I’ve changed my mind!” Eleanor yells crossing her arms and looks up at the roof of the car.  
“Don’t let go of the wheel!” Naruto panics and leans over to grab the wheel.

Naruto sharply steers the car to avoid hitting a dead end and right into…..a cabbage cart.

“MY CABBAGES!!” The cabbage merchant screams out before dropping to his knees crying anime tears once again.

“Victory is mine ya stupid cabbages!” Naruto laughs maniacally as more police cars chase after them.

Moral of the story? Never drive near cabbages, nobody likes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this as it just makes me happy that someone read it. Now the reason why I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this as my first fic on here is because I'm making a prequel that will lead up to this, consider this a spin off. I'm taking my time getting that done since I've had created this clash of worlds in my head for years and everything is a part of that(And yes it can explain why Naruto and Eleanor have a father/daughter relationship. I know unheard of right!?). Also if I rush it then I'll feel like it's not good enough or get burned out on it. This prequel is gonna take time to be done but it serves as a platform for all my other stories in the future just like this one. So I ask to be patient and I'm excited to see what happens. You can review if you like but just know I'm thankful you read it. Later for now! Beta read by ladymika
> 
> -FallenValeFox


End file.
